


Majesty in Fire

by Magistrate_Lemon



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fantasizing, Fire, Light Angst, Love, One Shot, Reminiscing, Secret Crush, Short, Short One Shot, Spoiler Alert: It's not as one-sided as this useless lesbian biker thinks., Spoiler Alert: Ryuji and Ann share the same brain cells don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magistrate_Lemon/pseuds/Magistrate_Lemon
Summary: Makoto reminisces over the past year and wonders if she could truly be loved.One girl in red is the one thing that dominates her thoughts, however.She doesn't mind.





	Majesty in Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and MakoAnn is an interesting ship. Fun Fact: I originally wrote this shortly before the game came out, and did some editing before I decided to upload it when I found it at the bottom of my harddrive.
> 
> Enjoy!

Red was a beautiful colour. It strikes out from the darkness like a whip and burns those who get near its fiery beauty, ignited by the strength and love of others and feasted on those with hatred manifested from those with desires most unsightly.

It burned through the greens, cinders flew in its destructive wake.

It stood out from the dark greys and mechanical devices that littered their surroundings. 

It destroyed those not immune to the purging of nature, snuffing out the life to bring in the new dawn.

It was uncontrollable, dangerous.

But to her, it was-

_ Beautiful. _

The heat was intense, something no one could remember as the fires would destroy them too quickly for them to register. It blew winds and melted thick ice with a fierce red and bright yellow that blinded all who bear witness to its majesty.

It was such a powerful force of nature, so dangerous and so wild.

But it was mesmerising.

Just not as much as her.

Full of confidence and style, the way her body moved attracted her vision as it moved with finesse and flexibility, the way her voice would ring out in cheerful delight as the monsters turned to ash all around them and the clacking of her heels against the floor would always startle her back into the real world and make her heartbeat run like a marathon runners. It was a display of power few could truly match in its raw destructive prowess yet extreme mesmerising beauty of it all.

Golden hair that flowed from the heat, practically glowing under the sheen of fire.

Darkness was too disturbing to perceive.

Wind was too sharp to withstand.

Electricity was too violent to bear.

Ice was too distant to enjoy.

Light was too blinding to understand.

Psychokinesis was too alien to even comprehend.

Nuclear was too destructive to find joy.

And fire…

She couldn’t understand why the sight of fire made her this way.

Perhaps, it was her, the girl in red.

Her eyes of gentle blue and smile of unfiltered joy, her skin that glowed in the moonlight, the happy grin as cinder danced around her and a face tainted by fading grey ash that would reveal a lovely girl in charge of her own fate.

A lovely girl unlike her.

Chained in an unwanted future unlike her.

Something amazing.

Unlike.

Her.

Ugly.   
  


Unlovable. 

Unwanted.

Could an unlovable girl like her embrace her, shower her with love and affection like in those books and manga she used to read as a little girl?

Go on a date to a lovely cafe, perhaps? Share little facts about themselves, feed each other cakes and pastries, brush her fingers through her hair and even hold hands? They could nudge each other's legs if they were sitting on opposite ends and giggle at each other's jokes like a happy couple.

But that was impossible.

They weren’t even on the best of terms regardless.

(But they were, one half of her brain argued. They were friends, isn’t that good enough?) 

((Never good enough.))

“Makoto?”

Her voice was angelic.

Soft, yet not fragile.

Worry.

“You’ve been looking pretty distracted lately… Is something the matter?”

Nothing was the matter. Nothing that concerned someone as amazing as her.

“I’m okay.” An innocent lie. “It’s just that the exams coming up have been on my mind for the past week. It’s been quite difficult to study and focus on the Palace at the same time.”

Acting all-natural against her crush.

How unnatural of her.

“Oh, right! I completely forgot about the exams!”

Ah, but that was natural for Ann at the least. At least she wasn’t as relaxed as Ryuji used to be at times, but their grades weren’t too far apart and not really in a good way.

“After school, tomorrow at LeBlanc?”

It was cute.   
  


“Please!”

At least, she could have these moments with her.

Her heart would be sent a flutter from her words.

She knew she was in love, perhaps it was one-sided, perhaps it was not.

Deep down, she knew it was and when Ann gave her a cheery wink, her own cheeks would turn into rubies.

(Ann seemed to enjoy that.)

But regardless of that, she still had people who she cared about and them in return. People who turned her life of linear and static repetitively into one filled with joy, love and hardships that made her even stronger, even if it hurts at times.

She was truly loved.

And she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know tags.


End file.
